


Swaddling

by WindwiseWords



Series: Xenogen City [44]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Eating Seeker Eggs, Mentions of Infanticide, Nesting, Paranoia, Platonic Life Partners, Seekers, Transformer Sparklings, mentions of interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindwiseWords/pseuds/WindwiseWords
Summary: Alpha Bravo manages to finally convince Red Wing their nest would do better in the Seeker's Nest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas :D
> 
> Edit: It got posted 3 times for some reason. THIS is the real one. XD

Alpha Bravo returned right on time from mission, a bit banged up but nothing beyond the usual scrapes and dents. He flew with other choppers, scouting out a rogue Decepticon signal far to the west on the mainland. Working with humans became more common every day for the residents in Xenogen.

Red Wing knew who’s steps were in their caves, but protectively sheltered over the eggs all the same. The only two mechs he allowed so close, Alpha Bravo and Ratchet, varied in their steps enough to tell from the entrance despite the echo. “A.B.? That you?” He called warily, receiving a laugh as the young aerialbot poked his head in, hands where Red Wing could see them.

“Just me. I did bring some gifts back from my human pals. For the eggs.” Alpha Bravo came over with a box the size of his hand, and inside many little blankets lay folded. They smelled of some earth plant. “Their mates stitched them together after I showed them pictures. Hey little ones.” Alpha Bravo leaned in to the eggs, nudging Red Wing’s chest up to fit under him. Sending his field out, all eleven happily greeted him.

Red Wing cooed and nuzzled his partner’s back. “We all missed you. Nobody bothered us while you were away, but Winglord Starscream did come by to drop off energon and left a list of possible names.” They both met each other’s eyes and laughed. “I know, I know. But we need to come up with names for them all eventually and how bad could they be?”

With eleven bitlets to name, and eventually feed, A.B. stepped up to provide while Red Wing stayed back to care for the eggs. All over Xenogen the news that a successful and thriving nest brought morale up through the roof. Even grumpy old Ratchet smiled when talking about the little ones. The new parents sent out a request for names, having trouble naming most of them.

Red Wing inspected the soft blankets, rather many blankets sewn together, and lifted up their first born to swaddle him in warmth. Though the tropical zone kept the days warm, as winter settled over the islands they built upon the cool nights sometimes worried them. “These are perfect. Humans really know how to make sparkling things.”

“One of them wanted to make little fabric wing covers but I don’t think any sparkling would keep those on.”

“I’d take them now.” Red Wing murmured, wings folding back to his body to keep heat in.

Alpha Bravo narrowed his eyes worriedly and with much shifting of eggs and bodies they settled with the eggs between them, sharing warmth. Each egg wrapped in the soft fabrics, warm and cozy between both creators.

“There is a human holiday coming up. Several actually.” Alpha Bravo smiled and nuzzled Red Wing. “Jazz is decorating a big metal cone in the center of the city. Lights and shiny things. Wing keeps making off with the fake snow. I almost took some myself, it just looked so soft and warm. We should consider moving the nest back into the city.”

Red Wing growled and stiffened. “No. There are grounders there and they’ll go after my eggs.”

‘My eggs’ stung a bit, but Alpha Bravo noted before that Red Wing’s eggs were only ‘my eggs’ when things made him nervous.

“Come on Red Wing. No bot would dare, especially in the Seeker’s Nest.” Alpha Bravo stopped trying to disillusion his partner about others eating his eggs. Rung called it paranoia, but sympathetically added it probably happened to him before. A nest taken before his eyes would set that stigma hard in his mind.

Red Wing huffed and shook his head. “We’re better here. So what if it’s a little cool?”

“You’re shaking at night.” Alpha Bravo murmured quietly, gently wrapping an arm over Red Wing. His optics filled with love and concern. “We can move into a space, just us two and the little ones. Red, you’re frame is incredibly weak.” Weeks of self-care resulted in the seeker sapping materials out of his frame, unable to fly while heavy with young. Alpha Bravo smiled as the seeker shuffled himself and the eggs closer to him.

“I suppose it may be nicer. I would have other seekers to help while you’re away. Winglord Starscream already offered to sparkling watch if I wanted to take a flight.” His wings twitched at the idea; flying he missed most. Red Wing pouted and nuzzled into Alpha Bravo. “I want a tall room. And I don’t want to live next to any grounders.”

“Deal. I’ll let Starscream know we’ll be needing a space. You know he actually thinks I sired all your eggs?” Alpha Bravo chuckled and stroked the top of the golden one fondly.

Red Wing rested against him tiredly. His body felt drained of minerals, metals, and energon just wasn’t cutting it. Resting his optics he nodded and purred softly. “As far as I care you did. Better you than anyone else.”

Alpha Bravo purred back, stroking his seeker and thinking on that. Most rumors claimed Red Wing was ‘robbing the cradle’ or Alpha Bravo was taking advantage of him, hoarding the red seeker away. Asking his human friends, the closest they came up with was ‘platonic lifemates’ to what they had become.

“Everyone thinks we interface.” Alpha Bravo muttered, Red Wing opening an eye and shrugging.

“So what? Not their business. I may have gone crazy there but I’m not going to push that on you.” Red Wing knew the young mech probably gave up a lot of his growing and learning to be with him. “But I mean, if you wanted to…” A smile, partly teasing and partly reassuring he didn’t mind.

Alpha Bravo smiled back and shook a finger at him. “Not until we rear these little guys to hatching. I am not risking obtaining any more eggs or sparklings until we get a plan for how we’re going to raise eleven hyper-active seekers.” He frowned and his eyes went wide. “…Please let Starscream help you. Oh Primus I don’t think even Optimus Prime has that much patience.”

Red Wing laughed and shrugged. “Used to watch nests all the time. But I’ll let mechs help. Just no grounders. Not yet.” Maybe Ratchet, he thought, if there was nobody else. Someone had to teach the little ones, and between the pair of creators there was a lack of intelligence. Neither were stupid, but not particularly smart.

“One mountain at a time.” Alpha Bravo murmured, and the pair set about softly discussing cribs and playpens and what color to paint the apartment. Soft domestic talk around their carefully swaddled eggs, tiny fields bouncing off their parents.


End file.
